Big Time Jealousy
by xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx
Summary: A day out in the beach turns into tragedy when Logan lets his jealousy get the better of him. Kogan, mentions of Kendall/Jo.  Currently on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Jealousy**

_**A day out in the beach turns into tragedy when Logan lets his jealousy get the better of him. Kogan, previous Kendall/Jo.**__** I've based this story of a storyline from my favourite TV Show besides BTR.**_

Logan checks his phone anxiously, still checking to see if his boyfriend Kendall has texted or rang him back yet. He went out last night with our friend James and his ex-girlfriend Jo. Logan would've gone but he had to babysit a drunk and ill Carlos, Kendall offered to stay with Logan and Carlos but Logan wouldn't let him miss his favourite band just to be stuck minding Carlos with him so he let him go. But now Logan was beginning to regret it, it was 2pm in the afternoon and there was still no sign of the three. Logan wasn't worried about James, infact he wouldn't care if James was sleeping in some alleyway right now, he just wanted Kendall away from Jo.

"Still no response from Kendall?" Jennifer 2 called out from the hot tub, she had her arm around Camille, and people were shocked when those two came out as lesbians, no one, not even Logan had seen it coming.

"Obviously not! Other wise he'd be here!" Logan sarcastically replied, he was getting more and more pissed off by the minute. Logan takes another shot of vodka, the entire week everyone has been at Gustavo's Beach House, they've all been drinking and partying. It's been one of the first times that Logan has been drunk nearly everyday and drunk even as early as 1pm.

"They probably met up with some friends and crashed at their place" Camille said, sympathy all over her face. Logan knew what Camille was trying to do, trying to calm him down and be a good friend, but Logan wasn't in the mood for it. Just as Logan was about to tell Camille to shut up, James and Kendall stumble in both still drunk like the night before. Jo follows behind not as drunk as the other two as she was walking straight.

"Err, someone help me to bed, I'm smashed!" James says as Kendall drops him onto the sun bed.

"Morning Logan, did you sleep well?" Jo says, the bitchy tone is evident in her voice to everyone but Kendall and James.

"Yeah, I'm great thanks" Logan sarcastically replies talking another shot of vodka.

"Maybe if slept more you could stay out even later tonight" Jo says flashing her bitch smile. Camille and Jennifer two exchange looks, Jennifer makes a silent cat hiss and bares her 'claws' at Jo. Usually Logan would have laughed at this but he was way too pissed off to even care about it right now.

"OMG, Last night was amazing!" Kendall says falling down onto the sun bed beside Logan.

"It was beautiful-crazy-you-had-to-be-there-chaos type sort of fun" Jo said flicking her wrist and looking over in Logan and Kendall's direction.

"Yeah, all right then, I'm going to hit the beach, I guess your too tired to come, oh well" Logan said getting more and more pissed off my Jo presence.

"Are you serious? Me miss out on some tanning time, you obviously have no idea what type of girl I am" Jo replies just looking over at Logan, while Logan just glares back at her while thinking 'I've a fair idea about what type of girl you are'.

"Kendall, come on" Logan orders getting up and leaving. Kendall blinks then take off after him.

* * *

><p>Logan take another drink from the bottle of vodka as Kendall falls down into the sand beside him. Jo just starts striping down into her bikini to piss off Logan. Logan offers the drink to Jo who immediately refuses it.<p>

"I thought you where hardcore" he replies stinging Jo and to add insult to injury he climbs over on top of Kendall and kisses him. Jo see's this out of the corner of her eye but closes them when Logan looks back over. She was stung by that move Logan did, then she thought of something that would really hurt Logan, what happened the last time Jo and Kendall were on this beach.

"We haven't done this for a while now, were usually too busy, but I still remember what happened here the last time at this beach, do you Kendall?" Jo says, she props herself up with her elbows. Logan ignores that comment and starts applying some more sun cream.

"Yeah, that was some fun times, I'll always remember that" Kendall says unaware what Jo was really referring to, he thought she was on about the pranks he, her and Carlos pulled on James and Camille but Jo was on about what happened that night, when it was just Kendall and Jo, all alone on the beach under the moon and stars.

"Yeah, we also found some interesting ways to pass the time too" Jo says, her eyes never leaving Kendall. Kendall realises immediately to what she is referring to and lays back down into the sand. Logan rolls his eyes and takes another drink of the vodka.

"Yeah, hahaha that was really funny" Logan sarcastically replies putting the vodka bottle down on the sand.

"I want to go for a swim. Come on Kendall" Logan says patting Kendall's leg to get him up.

"Aww, can we do that later Logie?" Kendall says putting his sunglasses back on.

"No. Come on Kendall!" Logan ordered.

"Go on Kendall, don't be such a bore" Jo says lying back down onto her towel while Logan glares at her. Kendall reluctantly agrees so he and Logan shakily make their way down to the water, both boys still drunk. Jo looks after Kendall with lust in her eyes before lying back down.

Logan walks straight out into the water but stops when Kendall cries out about how cold it I and wanting to leave the swimming till later. Logan has had enough now so he jealously says

"I bet you'd get in if Jo was here!".

"I bet I wouldn't" Kendall replies sounding sober.

"Yeah right! You'd do anything that slapper asks you to do!" Logan says putting emphasis on the word Slapper.

"She's not a slapper ok!" Kendall declares.

"Coulda fooled me" Logan bitchily replies.

Kendall is shocked with how Logan is acting, so he says to Logan,

"Why are you acting like such a bitch?" Kendall regretted saying bitch the moment it came out.

"Why am I being a bitch?" Logan sarcastically asks

"Yeah" Kendall replies ignoring Logan's sarcasm.

"You arrive back at half two in the afternoon, with your ex girlfriend, which in case you haven't noticed she can't seem to keep her hands off you! And you ask me why I'm acting like a bitch" Logan says stumbling a bit further into the water, the drink had taken completely taken over him now.

"Logan, she is just a friend! Just like Camille, just like James, Jennifer, Carlos and Stephanie!" Kendall states nearly losing his balance.

"Let's not forget, I'm your boyfriend! It would be lovely if we could spend a moment together!" Logan says raising his voice and putting emphasis on the word lovely and moment. Kendall knows he wasn't going to win this fight with Logan so he replies to Logan,

"Well not while you're in this mood".

"Fine" Logan says turning around walking into the water.

"Fine!" Kendall says turning away from Logan.

"FINE!" Logan practically screams at Kendall, he stumbles back into the water.

"Logie, come back out of the water" Kendall says his voice a bit lower.

"No! I'm going for a swim! Leave me alone!" Logan replies raising his voice to Kendall again.

Kendall has enough of this and turns around and starts walking away from Logan almost losing his balance a few times on his way back up to where Jo is sleeping in the sand while Logan stumbles further into the water where he starts splashing a bit when he gets waist deep, Logan continues to go in further so he can start swimming.

Kendall arrives back at the towels where Jo is sleeping and collapses down onto the towel he and Logan where sharing.

Logan goes out even further but there's a drop and he loses his footing and falls under water. He tries to get back towards the beach but the alcohol is taking its full effect rendering him unable to do so. Logan struggles to stay above the water and continuously falls back under the water while Kendall falls asleep and knocks over the alcohol, he's completely unaware of the danger his boyfriend is in.

Logan struggles to get air as he continues to fall deeper under the water, but is getting weaker and dizzier by the second as the salt water begins to fill his lungs, soon his vision starts to blacken and before he knows it he's unconscious. Logan body floats back up to the surface.

* * *

><p>Jo stirs after her nap to see Kendall sleeping on his towel but she can't see Logan beside him, satisfied she looks around to see if he's off sulking down further near the beach but she still can't see him, now she was starting to get worried.<p>

"Where is Logan gone?" Jo asks but gets no reply from Kendall who is totally out of it asleep.

Jo gets up and does a scan around to see if she can see Logan but she still see's no sign of him.

"Kendall!" Jo says kicking Kendall who doesn't respond to her, he only twitches slightly and mumbles something about food.

Jo realising that Kendall will be no help sprints off down the beach to see if she can see Logan.

"Logan!" Jo calls out looking for him she runs further down the beach to continue looking for Logan. As she continues to look for Logan she's met with a scary sight. Someone looking suspiciously like Logan is passed out near the water's edge.

"Oh no" she whispers running down to the man beside the water.

"Oh fuck no!" she shouts when she see's that it is Logan who was passed out. Jo pulls Logan up away from the water. She starts screaming for Kendall while dragging Logan away from the sea. She slowly places him on the sand and screams for Kendall again who slowly wakes up at the sound of his name being called.

"Logan! Come on, wake up! Kendall!" she shouts again.

Kendall's vision re-focuses and when he see's Jo cradling an unconscious Logan in her arms, he runs down the beach as fast as he can to the two of them, screaming out Logan's name in terror on his way down.

"Jo, go call an ambulance now!" Kendall shouts at Jo, who promptly takes off running. Kendall tries CPR on Logan, but Logan remains completely unresponsive. Kendall holds the unconscious Logan tightly in his arms as the tears start to fall.

The ambulance arrives soon and Jo shows them to were Kendall and Logan are. Kendall and Jo are in tears as the paramedics wrap up Logan and place him on a stretcher. Jo begins to tell them what happened, that Logan was drunk and he went swimming. They walk along with the paramedics up the beach towards the ambulance when they see Carlos, James, Camille, Jennifer 2 and Stephanie running towards them.

"What the fuck happened?" Carlos cries as he see's Logan. He tries to go over to him but James holds him back.

"I bet this was your fault! You stupid bitch!" Camille screams at Jo.

"It was my fault! Jo was the one who saved Logan!" Kendall shouts into Camille's face, the tears starting once again.

Jo stops Kendall and starts telling him that she wants him back, Kendall has had enough of Jo antics because of what it led to happen to Logan, he tells her to stay away from him but running up to Logan leaving everyone distraught follow on behind.

Everyone watches through tears as Logan is loaded up into the ambulance, they don't even know if he is going to survive or not. Kendall looks away as the doors are shut, the pain of seeing it would be too much, the possibility his best friend, his boyfriend is in great danger terrified him. He walks away from the group saying he needs to call him mother, the rest nod silently and watch him leave.

"Hello Mom... Umm there's been an accident...".

* * *

><p><em><strong>So guys what you think? I wrote this in a few hours. I'm hoping for this to be a one off but depends on if you guys want me to continue it so R&amp;R and let me know. I'm currently working on another fanfic so I might not continue this right away if you guys want me to.<strong>_

_**Zoey xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Time Jealousy**

**Chapter 2: **

_**To be completely honest I didn't expect this story to be such a hit, so here's chapter two for you guys. Btw read the authors note at the bottom, I need you guys to help **_

The small little beach hospital was very quiet, the only sound heard was the ticking of the clock in the background. To Kendall every tick the clock made was torture, he was waiting to see if his boyfriend Logan was ok after the incident at the beach. Logan and Kendall had a massive fight at the beach over Jo, who wasn't present in the small little group for obvious reasons, most blamed her for what happened to Logan. They've been here for an hour and a half and still got no news on Logan yet, everyone was worried, Kendall on the other hand was absolutely terrified, not knowing if Logan was ok or not was painful. Another two hours passed before Kelly and Mama Knight burst through the doors. Mama Knight took one look at the pitiful looking teens.

"What happened?" Mama Knight asked, raising her voice.

Kendall stood up and walked over to his mother, he explained to her everything that happened with Logan and other stuff, even including the stuff about the alcohol.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU KIDS THINKING?" Mama Knight screamed at everyone.

"DO NONE OF YOU REALISE HOW DANGEROUS ALL THE DRINKING YOU HAVE BEEN DOING IS!" she continued to shout at the teens while Kelly went off to get information on Logan.

"LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO LOGAN! WHAT IF THAT HAPPENED TO ONE OF YOU! HOW DO YOU THINK I'D FEEL IF I WAS PHONED UP AND TOLD THAT ONE OF YOU WHERE KILLED FROM THE DRINK? ALL OF YOU, YOU ARE ALL SO BLOODY STUPID!" Mama Knight shouted again, she was crying hard now. Kendall walked over to his mother and hugged her.

"Kendall don't think hugging me is going to get you off the hook, you're in BIG trouble! And that goes for the rest of you too!" Mama Knight says glaring at all the other teens. Kelly comes back with a doctor, her face is expressionless.

"People for Logan Mitchell?" she says as everyone stands up.

"Is he going to be ok?" Camille asks clutching onto Jennifer 2.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news" the doctor says with out any emotion.

Mrs. Knight puts her hand over her mouth, Kendall puts on a brave face, expecting to hear the worse. Everyone is scared at what the doctor will say, and the fact she was dragging it out wasn't helping the situation.

"What happened?" Kelly asks.

"Well, Mr. Mitchell has suffered damage to his liver, this is mostly due to the amount of alcohol he has consumed in during the week we also discovered his appendix was inflamed so we had to remove it but it ruptured. When we arrived in we didn't think he would make it with all the water in his lungs, but he's a fighter and one lucky boy. I hope you children have now learned the dangers of drinking? I don't want to see you guys in here anymore with alcohol related problems. You all understand me?" the doctor says still emotionless, it's obvious she's used to seeing this.

"Can we visit him?" Carlos asks.

"You may but only one of you, Mr. Mitchell needs his rest, Now Mrs. Knight you are Logan Mitchell's legal guardian correct?" the doctor says turning her attention to Mama Knight.

"Yes I am" Mrs. Knight replies.

"Can follow me please, I need you to fill out some forms" the doctor says walking away.

"I'll come to, I'm handling the financial side of this" Kelly says walking after Mrs. Knight and the doctor.

"Fine" the doctor says continuing to walk away.

Once the doctor was out of earshot James mutters

"What a bitch".

"Bet she's heartless and either unmarried or divorced" Jennifer 2 says giggling slightly.

"I take that bet" Carlos and Stephanie say at the same time.

Everyone starts laughing except Kendall who is staring down the corridor. Camille see's this and quietly slips away from the group, she walks over and hugs Kendall.

"Go on and see your man" she whispers to him.

"I can't face him after today, I'm a horrible boyfriend. I almost let Logan drown, how can I look him in the eye after this? All because I didn't listen to him about Jo" Kendall mumbles, the tears were staining his eyes again.

"Look just ignore that bitch, she's just- Well speak of the she-devil" Camille says pulling away from Kendall throwing a glare at the said woman who just walked in, her face was tear stained, but if it was for Logan almost dying or her not being able to get Kendall, no one knew, but they all had a slight idea that it was option number two. Everyone stopped laughing when they saw her enter.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to say back at the house!" Camille says glaring daggers at Jo.

"Look I came to apologise, what I did it was stupid, look what it did to Logan, Kendall I'm so sorry.." Jo says as the tears spill out from her eyes.

"Convincing act" J2 **(1)** says shooting Jo a dirty look.

"Guys, I'm being serious! I've proof and all!" Jo desperately says verging on hysterical.

"Doubt you have any proof" James sarcastically replies.

"Kendall, here I went back to the beach to find this for you" Jo takes a silver necklace out of her pocket, it was the necklace that Kendall gave Logan on their first date, Kendall thought that necklace was long gone when Logan turned up on the beach with out it. Jo walks over to Kendall ignoring the hateful stares she was getting from everyone else and hands Kendall the necklace.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry, I hope you can forgive me" Jo says backing away from Kendall.

Kendall just looks at the necklace before sighing. He looks up at Jo, his green eyes are emotionless.

"Jo, what you did crossed the line, I'm with Logan now can you not understand that?" Kendall says not taking his eyes off Jo, who looks away in defeat. She turns around and walks toward the door but Kendall stops her.

"But Logan is too forgiving, he'll forgive you not matter what you did to him. But the person you have been the last few days, its not you! I like the old Jo, the one who was fun to be around, not the slapper you turned in to! If you stop acting like that, we can try being friends again, I valued your friendship until you did that, you were the girl I could go to for advice on some to do for my dates with Logan and all that other stuff. We all miss that Jo too." Kendall says taking a long breath after it.

Jo looks around at everyone's faces. The looks in their eyes confirm to Jo what Kendall said was true, they all missed the old nice her and hated the new slapper her.

"Ok guys, I'll stop acting like a slut" she says smiling. Everyone smiles along with her.

"And I promise to stop trying to steal Kendall away from Logan" She says truthfully but with a smile on her face. Kendall pulls her into a hug, happy that their friendship is repaired, everyone else joins in on the hug fest.

"Just because Jo, is going to stop trying to get Kendall back doesn't mean I won't stop trying" a male voice calls out from the door.

**A/N:**_** (1) I'm kinda getting sick of writing Jennifer 2 so from now on I'm calling her J2.**_

_**(2) did any of you guys know that Kendall & Katie's mom is also called Jennifer?**_

_**(3) Ok, if I'm going to continue this story I need you guys to give me an OC, he is going to be Kendall's Ex-Boyfriend and if you think that Jo was a bitch, this guy will make her seem like a nun in comparison. OC contest ends 30**__**th**__**. **_

_**So R&R peoples :D**_

_**Zoey xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I've to apologize in advance that this**__** chapter is short as it's just filler but it give ye an insight into how Logan is. BTW OC contest is extended :)**_

Logan opened his eyes to a blinding white light, he didn't know where he was but he knew one thing he was scared. A woman appeared in his vision, it looked like his deceased grandmother, Loan thinks to himself is he dead?

"Ahh Mr. Mitchell you are awake" the woman said writing stuff down on a chart.

Logan tries to lift himself but falls back down onto the bed, he's way too dizzy to get up and the pounding headache he has doesn't make things easier for him.

"Oww. Where am I?" Logan asks holding his head .

"You're in Cali Beach hospital, you were very lucky Mr. Mitchell" the woman said still writing.

"What happened to me?" Logan asks in shock, he honestly thought if one his friends would end up in hospital would be Carlos because lets face it, it's Carlos or it would have been Jo because he'd have put her in there.

"Well Mr. Mitchell, long story short, you consumed a lot of alcohol and went swimming, now I need to runs some tests on you is that ok?" she asks Logan.

"That's ok, Miss" Logan says politely, 'straight to the point' is what Logan was really thinking.

"Oh my name is Angela and I'll be your nurse during your stay" Angela says while doing all the necessary tests on Logan. She gives Logan a quick reassuring smile before writing some stuff into her chart.

"Now Mr. Mitchell-" Logan cuts Angela off.

"Just call me Logan, it feels weird being called Mr. Mitchell" Logan says flashing Angela a smile.

"Hehe ok Logan, now this is the worst part of the test, I need to take some bloods, you just the routine stuff" Angela says with a sorrowful smile on her face, she knows that a lot of people don't like the needle and she thinks Logan might be one of those people. Angela was right, for someone who wanted to become a doctor, Logan absolutely hated needles, but if he ever wanted to be a doctor he'd have to get over his fears sooner rather than later so Logan hesitantly stuck his arm out.

"It'll only pinch for a second" Angela says putting another kind smile on her face.

"Ok, I'm done" Angela says.

"That quick? I never felt a thing" Logan says with amazement.

"Ok I'll leave you alone now, I need to go talk to my supervisor" Angela says leaving the room.

Logan just lies back down onto his bed, he just looks out the window, trying to remember what happened but he knew it'd involved Kendall and Jo. But something else was on his mind, that Angela woman she reminded of'him'.

_**A/N: This chapter is just a filler because I've the oc contest still open, I still can't decide who to use yet. The character Angela will reappear later in the story. I'd actually Angela created**__** back when this story was going to be a Kendall/Jo. So R&R and let me know what you think of the chapter. The next should be up within the next week.**_

_**Zoey xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, here**__**'s my new chapter, its slightly longer than my last one and the winner of the OC Contest is BeyondMidnight's character Danny Oliver. And I've another kinda poll question thing for you guys. Read the bottom for more info.**_

Everyone froze when they heard his voice, Kendall felt Carlos tense up beside him.

"Hello everyone, long time no see, what no hug for me?" the black haired boy says crossing his arms and looking over at the group, his sky blue eyes pierce the group.

"What do you want Danny?" Camille hisses at the black haired boy.

"Is that anyway to treat your ex-boyfriend? I just came to pay my respects to Kendall's poor boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend" Danny says with out remorse. Danny then points to his shoulder "Kendall, I've got a shoulder for you to cry on" Danny says seductively and winks at Kendall, which earns him a growl from Carlos.

"Hey calm down there Chihuahua, wasn't speaking to you, sure while I am why don't you go eat a corn dog or something, get out of the way and let the adults talk" Danny says harshly to Carlos, out of everyone he hates Carlos.

"Hey Danny, remember how I broke your wrist? How about I give you two broken legs to match?" Carlos says lunging for him but was restrained by J2 and James.

"Ignore him Carlos. He's not worth it." Jo says trying to calm down Carlos.

"Oh that's rich coming from the Palm Wood's slut, did you start charging now or are still free? I bet I went there now and rented a bike, Bitters would call for you, I mean everyone has had a ride on you" Danny bitchily says.

"You little fucker!" Jo says leaping at Danny. No one saw it coming and they couldn't stop her. Danny meanwhile just sidestepped which resulted with Jo running into the wall. Danny scoffs loudly when he hears a crunching noise.

"Missed me, babe" Danny says smirking.

Jo turns around, her face covered in blood, the run-in with the wall could have broken her nose. J2, Camille and Stephanie run over Jo and rush her off to find the nearest doctor. The boys stood there dumbfounded, amazed how only a while ago they hated Jo and were out for her blood, now they are all over her trying to get her help, Kendall now realised why he liked guys as well as girls. (1)

"How did you even know what happened to Logan anyway?" Carlos asked glaring over at Danny.

Danny cocked his head to the side and looked over at James, he slowly pointed at James saying "He told me".

"Blues eyes soon to be black eyes say what?" Carlos asked with a look of shock on his face.

"James tweeted that Logan drowned" Danny said folding his arms again.

"JAMES!" Carlos and Kendall shouted at James.

"Ok so I may have tweeted Logan was in an accident in the beach.." James says looking guilty.

"I wonder how many of my exes saw that tweet" Kendall says glaring at James.

"Well there is some guys outside called Brendan and Xaiver" Danny says without any emotion.

"WHAT?" Kendall screams.

"Joking" Danny replies to Kendall who shoots a dirty look at Danny.

"James, Carlos mind leaving us alone for few minutes" Kendall asks Carlos and James.

"What. You Sure?" are replies that come from Carlos and James. Kendall just looks at the two and then they leave.

"Ok Danny what's the real reason you're here" Kendall asks folding his arms, he doesn't like the fact Danny is here.

Danny walks slowly and seductively towards Kendall expecting him to back away but Kendall holds his ground and doesn't budge.

"I already said, I'm here because I want you back, I mean Logan is dead so what's stopping you?" Danny says putting his hand on Kendall's cheek but Kendall knocks it away.

"Logan isn't dead" Kendall says through gritted teeth.

"Why should that stop you? I mean there was a time you loved my touch" Danny says putting his hand down on Kendall's waist but Kendall doesn't knock it a way. Suddenly Danny pulls Kendall close to him making Kendall tense up. Danny leans towards Kendall's ear making sure to breathe against it.

"I remember there was a time we used to fuck. All night" Danny whispers seductively to Kendall. Danny lets his upper lip brush off Kendall's ear, then he slowly runs his hand under Kendall's shirt making Kendall gasp. Danny is satisfied when he feels some hard against his jeans. He pulls away from a very red faced Kendall, who is now sporting a bulge in his trunks.

"Think about my offer" Danny says licking his smiling lips.

Kendall stand there's completely embarrassed with what just happened.

"I'll be on the Palm Wood Rooftop tonight at midnight" Danny says winking at Kendall.

Kendall runs for the door, Danny made a complete fool of him, and Kendall didn't want to be caught with a hard-on because of Danny. Kendall runs into Carlos on the way out but that doesn't slow him down and he keeps running.

"What did you do?" James shouts at Danny while helping Carlos up.

"I did nothing" Danny says shrugging his shoulders.

_**So guys what you think of that? And sorry I haven't been updating that much, I've been ill :(**__** As I said above the character Danny Oliver (Given to me by BeyondMidnight) won the contest but I was impressed that more people gave me some OC's so I decided to include some cameos for the ones that didn't win. I might not be updating so close after this due to my illness but I'll try to write more as soon as I can. **_

_**(1) Its kinda true we do actually do that.**_

_**(2) Should**__** Kendall go and meet with Danny at Midnight on the Palm Woods rooftop or should he say in the apartment waiting for Logan to be released? You guys vote which scenario you want to see.**_

_**Zoey xx **_


	5. Authors Note

**Authors note. Ok sorry I haven't been updating this story but I have it on hold for now until I come back from holidays. But here's a preview of the upcoming chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Thank you doctor"<strong>

**"I shouldn't be here!"**

**"Then why did you come back?"**

**"Who are you?"**

****** walked into the palm woods. The place was familiar to **** but at the same time **** didn't know how this was familiar. It scared ****. **** looks to **** for reassurance. **** flashed **** a smile.**

**"Everything is going to be ok"**

**"I'm sorry I can't remember you"**

**"You never forget the ones you love"**

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the preview. Hope that short little preview will do you for now :)<strong>

**Zoey xx**


End file.
